


Nada Assim

by KaoriMori



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori





	Nada Assim

O disseram 

O disseram para ser feminina. 

O disseram para ser boa. 

O disseram para ser. 

 

O disseram

O disseram para ser delicada

O disseram para ser maleável

O disseram para ser

 

O disseram 

O disseram para ser branda

O disseram para ser certa 

O disseram para ser 

 

O ouviram gritar do banheiro 

O quanto ele odiava o mundo 

Que odiava o mundo inteiro 

Que aquilo tudo estava errado 

                                 [Tudo estava errado

 

Tudo estava errado naquele espelho 

Estava errado o seu nome, errado

E eles viram nos seus seios o Vermelho

Seu corpo, inteiro, vermelho, marcado 

 

O disseram: "Pare! Pare com isso!

Se você nasceu menina,

O que há de errado nisso? 

O que há de errado Carolina?"

 

E ele gritou: "Será que não entendem? 

Será que não veem? Será que não sentem 

Quando digo que os vestidos não cabem 

Que nesse corpo, eu não me sinto bem?" 

 

"Que o que me disseram para ser 

Que tudo o que me fazem ser não sou o que sou? 

De tudo que fazem para me aborrecer? 

Não percebem a situação em que estou?"

 

Mas não o ouviram, não ouviram nada

Só o disseram para ser "normal"

E tudo isso que ele queria ser 

O repetiram para não ser 

 

 


End file.
